Reviens demain, pas ce soir
by Chouchou-Chan
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Et si, Naruto n'arrivait plus à être le soleil et l'espoir vivant de Konoha. Et si, juste un soir, Naruto abandonnait. Que ce passerait-il à ce moment-là?


**.0°O°0.**

_**Revien****s**** demain, pa****s**** ce ****s****oir**_

**.0°O°0.**

**.**

Je me nommais Naruto Uzumaki. J'étais un jeune homme réputé pour son courage, sa bravoure, sa détermination sans limite face à n'importe quelle situation. La Terre entière pouvait se mettre en travers de mon chemin, je n'abandonnais jamais. Non, jamais ! Mes yeux de tous les bleus redonnaient espoir à certains, un but à d'autres. Les gens disaient que mon regard se confondait avec la vie tout simplement. Seulement, vous vous en doutiez, je les voyais jamais de mes propres yeux, mes yeux, n'est-ce pas ? En effet, pour cela, il me fallait un miroir et, tout le monde sait : les reflets de celui-ci déformaient la réalité et vous renvoyait parfois une image immonde et répugnante de vous-même. Vous en avez alors la nausée.

Et, malgré cette réputation, un soir, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans la glace. L'incroyable s'est produit :

Ce soir, pour la première fois, j'ai soupiré de lassitude.

Ce soir, j'ai relâché mes épaules, ai tenté de masser de celles-ci toutes les souffrances de trois mille vies.

Ce soir, j'étais fatigué, plus que d'ordinaire et ce même avec Kyûbi en moi. Faisait-il exprès ? Qui sait…

Ce soir, j'ai oublié de sourire.

Ce soir, j'ai… abandonné ?

**XXX**

Ce soir-là, justement, je me suis rendu chez toi. Je ne savais pas encore très bien ni dans quel but, ni pour quelles raisons, encore moins ce que je cherchais. Non, je ne le savais pas encore. Pas avant que je ne commençais à tout détruire, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Peut-être était-ce le cas, après tout…

J'ai brisé toute ta vaisselle. Ce n'était pas comme si tu allais t'en servir dans la minute qui suivait, hein ! Connard, va ! J'ai défait tous les lits. Là encore, ce n'était pas ce soir que tu dormirais dans l'un d'entre eux, si ? Enfoiré de merde ! J'ai pratiquement démoli ta belle maison, ta si chère demeure familiale. De toute façon, tu ne vivais pas dedans. Tu n'y vivais plus depuis longtemps, je me trompais ? S'pèce de déserteur ! Tu n'étais qu'un traître ! Ils avaient sans doute raison de t'appeler ainsi derrière mon dos, lorsqu'ils pensaient que je ne les entendais pas.

Et finalement, j'y ai mis le feu. Je l'ai brûlée, jusqu'à ce que le quartier Uchiha ne devienne plus qu'un tas de cendres. Qu'il ne ressemble plus qu'à un vague et mauvais souvenir. Tu ne pourras plus jamais y mettre les pieds. Tout était parti en fumée. J'ai ris. T'étais nul. T'étais où ?

**XXX**

Je ne savais pas ce que j'attendais en faisant cela. Que tu reviennes peut-être, que tu m'arrêtes dans mes actes insensés et irréfléchis. Peut-être cherchais-je même à effacer ton enfance, le massacre qui s'était produit pour que jamais tu n'aies eu cette stupide idée de vengeance. Et puis, en plus, si tous tes proches n'étaient pas morts, tu m'aurais quand même parlé. Tu l'aurais fait, je le savais. Ca n'aurait donc rien changé. A part le fait que tu ne sois jamais parti !

Putain, j'étais con. Con de penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que tu te pointerais, un sourire en coin et supérieur finement dessiné, à peine perceptible sur le visage sauf pour un œil expert comme le mien. Que tu serais venu ne serait-ce que pour m'insulter, me rabaisser, pour te moquer de ma bêtise et de mes caprices, pour me regarder simplement. Juste être là, me jugeant du regard et pour me tendre une main, pour m'aider à me relever, me lançant une pic ou deux. Seulement, tu ne t'es pas montré. Sans doute ne savais-tu même pas ce que je venais de faire. Si ça se trouvait, je n'étais qu'un lointain souvenir, une image depuis longtemps effacée, un déchet placé quelque part dans un recoin de ton esprit. Peut-être même que lorsque l'un de tes « collègues » te disait mon prénom tu faisais… tu faisais… : « Qui ça ? »

_Répond quand je te parle, merde !_

**XXX**

La seconde partie de la soirée, ou plutôt le début de la nuit qui suivit ce soir-là, je me sentais mal. Tellement mal. Je venais d'anéantir tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter à toi, ce qui pouvait rester de toi dans ce village, tout ce que tu aurais pu toucher, tâter, palper, effleurer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il me restait que ton bandeau frontal que je tenais fermement dans ma main gauche. Ton odeur s'est dissipée de celui-ci il y a bien longtemps mais… tu l'as un jour porté sur ton front, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas, Sasuke… ?

_Reviens, enfoiré. Viens que tu exploses ma gueule de demeuré, heureux d'avoir saccagé ta baraque à deux centimes. Aller ! Ramène ta face ! Mange ! T'es qu'un trouillard, avoue !_

Très bien alors, c'est moi qui exploserais ta tronche d'enculer ! C'est moi… Et je mettrais mon poing dans quoi ? Dans ta silhouette ? Ton ombre ? Ton souvenir ? Il ne restait rien…

**XXX**

A présent, il était interdit de prononcer ton prénom en ma présence. Je n'avais rien demandé. Etrangement, ça s'était fait tout seul, naturellement. Etait-ce mieux ? Etait-ce moins bien, voire pire ? Je ne savais pas. Pourtant, c'était moi qui le disait le plus souvent : dans mes rêves, avec un de mes sourire à toutes épreuves, tu le connais celui-là. J'ignorais les regards désolés, ces regards qui me prouvaient que par moment, je me battais pour une cause perdue d'avance. Je les ignorais car, j'en étais sûre, il n'y avait d'autres vérités. Ils avaient tort de baisser les bras ainsi. Ils ne te connaissaient pas comme moi je te connaissais. Ils avaient tort ! Je réussirais, je te ramènerais, je te sauverais.

Cependant, pas ce soir… Ce soir, ils avaient raison. Affreusement raison : tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'étais jamais là, d'ailleurs, pour appuyer mes pensées, mes dires et mes convictions. Tu n'étais juste pas là. Et, face au monde, j'étais de nouveau seul. On formait une équipe, une bonne équipe, la meilleure. Tu n'étais qu'un égoïste. Et moi aussi. Moi aussi…

Tu savais, même Sakura a abandonné l'idée d'un jour te revoir parmi nous, t'y croyais toi ? Hein, mon coéquipier, mon rival, mon meilleur ami, mon frère ! T'y croyais à ça ? Ce n'était pas elle qui t'aimais comme une forcenée, rentrant dans un mur plus haut qu'une montagne ? Celle qui t'aimait comme s'il n'y avait que toi au monde, qui prenait chaque petit geste inconscient de ta part comme une forme d'affection. Ce n'était pas elle ? Moi aussi, à un moment, j'y ai cru. Cru que peut-être tu… Elle avait tort. Et moi aussi. Pourtant, ce n'était pas elle qui m'avait fait promettre de te ramener ? Une promesse que je n'avais pas su tenir. Une promesse que ce soir je ne tiendrais définitivement pas.

_Répond quand je te parle, bordel ! T'es qu'un imbécile !_

Tu ne répondras pas. Tu ne répondras jamais. Tu n'es pas là. Et tu ne le seras jamais. Indéniablement absent.

**XXX**

Soudainement, j'ai remarqué l'attroupement dans la rue. Tien ? Ils avaient enfin pris conscience du feu ? Il n'y avait que moi qui restais des heures, chaque nuit, à fixer ce quartier fantôme? Ton quartier? Sûrement… Il n'y avait pas de doute. Il n'y avait que moi pour faire ça. Tout compte fait, je n'avais pas très réfléchis à ce que je faisais. J'aurais pu nuire à tout le village. Ce si précieux village que j'aimais tant, n'est-ce pas ? Que j'étais pathétique.

_Que je suis pathétique._

**XXX**

Tsunade ne s'est même pas demandé plus d'une minute qui cela pouvait être. Elle le savait déjà. Elle en était sûre. Elle m'a fait convoquer discrètement mais immédiatement dans son bureau, escorté par un Anbu cette même nuit : nuit révélatrice et dévastatrice.

Dès mon entrée, elle reconnaît de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Ou était mon increvable « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, vieille grand-mère ? » ou je ne savais quelle autre connerie de gamin je lui sortais toujours avec un sourire niais.

- Naruto, commença-t-elle doucement, l'inquiétude dans la voix, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Que se passe-t-il ce soir ?

Tss , ce soir hein ? Je rigolais seul quelques instants, sous leurs regards effarés avant de me calmer. Je ne répondis pas. Après tout, c'était ce soir.

- Naruto ?

- Je croyais que…

J'entendais Sakura renifler près de moi. Ce soir, je n'avais pas envie de la prendre tout contre moi et de ramasser le poids qu'elle traînait derrière elle et de l'accrocher à mes épaules. Je n'avais pas envie de tout encaisser. Non, ce soir, je ne voulais pas. Ce soir, je n'étais pas un héros. J'étais une sous-merde. Demain, peut-être…

La Rose est sortie du bureau, visiblement bouleversée par mon comportement mais trop troublée pour rester. Tsunade en fit abstraction et reporta son attention sur moi une fois la porte claquée.

- Naruto ?, tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois d'un ton calme et maternel.

- Il ne reviendra jamais, soufflais-je dans un murmure.

Elle arqua un sourcil et je me rectifiais :

- Sasuke, je faisais une pause, ne reviendra jamais.

Je levais les yeux vers elle. Mon regard était froid et je lisais la surprise dans le sien. Elle sursauta, un frisson glacial lui parcourant l'échine. Je venais de prononcer l'imprononçable, l'impossible. De plus, je l'avais dit, je venais de le dire : Sasuke. Ce prénom que, habituellement, je défendais avec une fougue sans retenue, on aurait dit qu'à présent il m'avait écorché la bouche.

Elle ne pouvait rien me demander de plus qu'Iruka débarqua en trombe dans le bureau, ne se retenant pas pour me gueuler dessus.

- Tu n'es pas possible Naruto ! Je veux bien les farces à huit ans, les peintures à douze, et encore ! Ces choses « innoffensives » entre guillemets mais… mais un feu ! A dix-sept, Naruto ! Tu as réfléchis au village ? Tu y as pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? Naruto ? Naruto, répond quand je te parle ! S'égosilla-t-il.

_« Lui », il ne me répond jamais._

Et non, sans doute n'y avais-je pas pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Peut-être que si… Je ne me souvenais pas très bien.

_Les parents paniquent et, au lieu de le dire clairement, ils vous crient leur peur de façon irrationnel, vous hurlent même dessus, croyant peut-être que ça les calmera. _

Je finis tout de même par hocher négativement de la tête, bizarrement lassé de tout cela. Je ne voulais même pas chercher à savoir la tête que faisais Tsunade pour l'instant, ni même à connaître la punition qu'elle me réservait, ce qu'elle fera pour le quartier dévasté, ce qu'elle dira au conseil. Non, je m'en moquais ce soir.

- Ce n'est pas possible, Naruto ! Naruto répond !

Je souriais face à la répétition qu'il faisait. De plus, il n'y avait pas eu de question. Que devrais-je donner comme réponse s'il n'y a pas d'interrogation, hein ? Ce n'était qu'un mince sourire, un sourire désolé. Un sourire qui m'arrachait le visage. Une grimace qui me donnait des crampes aux joues. Une grimace qui faisait mal, atrocement mal. Il s'affaissa aussitôt, à peine aperçu par les deux autres personnes dans le bureau. Iruka était sidéré, continuant de crier.

- … -fants ont eu peur !

Je n'avais pas écouté le début et ne comprenais pas cette fin de phrase mais, ce n'était pas bien grave. Non, pas grave du tout. Je m'en moquais.

Et si tu crois être sur la bonne voie pour devenir Hokage, tu te trompes jeune homme ! Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne, Naruto !, finissait-il par dire, essoufflé mais impatient d'assister à ma réaction, confiant que face à son attaque, il était sûre de me résonner ou d'obtenir un son de ma part.

Tss… Hokage, hein ?

- Vous croyez vraiment que je deviendrais Hokage ?, je répondais à leur place. Je ne deviendrais pas Hokage.

Un silence s'installa, figeant la scène et les membres de la pièce.

- Je ne serais jamais Hokage.

Ce qu'ils avaient alors peut-être cru comme une hallucination ou le fruit de leur imagination venait d'être confirmé. Ils n'avaient pas rêvé. Il me semblait qu'ils retenaient leurs souffles. Tous leurs mouvements étaient en suspens et leurs visages inexpressifs.

- Pas sans Sasuke, pas ce soir…

Ils buvaient mes paroles, au fil des secondes, cherchant une explication valable à tout cela mais, malheureusement, la peur, l'incompréhension et l'angoisse l'emportent toujours et explosa à mon visage. Les deux se lâchant sans aucune limite et ne s'écoutant même pas :

- Mais de quoi tu parles, morveux ! Tsunade tapa du point en même temps sur la table qui se fissura et elle se mit à jurer dans son coin.

- Naruto, ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Naruto ! Tu sais que je ne voulais pas te… te donner… je non, te décourager… Je, Naruto, tu seras Hokage… Je… Je crois en toi. Naruto, ne dis pas de bêtises pareils. Aller, arrêtes, d'accord ?

Iruka avait l'air perdu et devait avoir l'impression d'avoir fait la pire connerie de sa vie. Puis, lentement, ils calmèrent et Tsunade appela Shizune à ses côtés et, comme par enchantement, celle-ci apparu dans le bureau. Je vous rassure, elle est tout de même passée par la porte, portant avec elle une bouteille de Sake et un verre dans l'autre main, posant le tout sur la table avant de ressortir. C'était comme si elle avait su ce que voulait la cinquième rien qu'à la façon dont celle-ci l'avait appelée.

D'ailleurs, Tsunade lança un regard à Iruka qui malgré lui le comprit : il devait sortir. Il était peu rassuré et protesta un peu, pour la forme, avant de soupirer et de suivre l'ordre de l'Hokage. Après tout, elle devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Tsunade confirma ses pensées, lui jetant un regard confiant tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui le plus lentement possible.

Elle joignit ses mains comme pour faire une prière avant de les enlacées entre elles, posant ses coudes sur la table et reposant sa tête sur les phalanges. Elle me regarda quelques instants avant de se relever et de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil de nouveau. Elle semblait considérer toutes les possibilités à fin de choisir la meilleure manière d'aborder la chose.

- Naruto, personne à part moi et Iruka, ainsi que peut-être Shizune, savons ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Et Sakura, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, semblant réaliser.

Il était vrai que Sakura avait été en sa présence, révisant une formule lorsqu'elles avaient aperçu toutes deux la fumée et qu'en urgence, son maître ne convoqua Naruto.

Elle but une gorgée de son Sake bien mérité, pensa-t-elle avant de reprendre :

- Elle t'aime, tu le sais ça, non ?

Je ne répondis rien, un air indifférent peint sur le visage. Ce soir, je m'en foutais. Et je n'arrivais pas à me haïr pour cela. Ce soir, il n'y aurait pas de Sasuke. Tout de même, malgré moi, j'y réfléchis un moment. _Je crois que je le savais._

Cependant, je n'avais pas envie de comprendre la raison pour laquelle je ne lui avais pas demandée depuis longtemps d'accepter un rendez-vous avec moi, peut-être pour manger des ramens. Elle secoua la tête, fatiguée, se massant les tempes.

- J'accepte de ne rien dire, de mentir si tu préfères si… si demain…, souffla-t-elle, se mordant la lèvre, incertaine de son choix, de ce qu'elle énonçait, ce que cela pouvait engendrer.

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase qui n'avait sans doute pas de fin que je hochais simplement la tête, la sortant enfin de son tourment de doute.

Demain ne sera pas ce soir. Demain, j'aurais encore mon rêve encore une promesse à tenir, Sasuke ou non.

- Mais pas ce soir.

Ma dernière réplique allégea l'atmosphère et Tsunade me sourit.

- Pas ce soir, oui…

Oui, pas ce soir car Sasuke ne revient pas.

_Oui, Sasuke, écoute-moi ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Ne reviens pas. _

Demain, je te souhaiterais, je te souhaiterais plus que mon vœu de devenir Hokage. Demain, je t'espérerais aux portes du village un sourire supérieur sur les lèvres, tes cheveux en pétards mais… pas ce soir. Ce soir je n'en ai pas le courage. Je n'en ai pas la force.

_Sasuke, viens me défier demain. Viens me combattre demain. Viens me tuer demain, d'accord ?_

Je ne pourrais pas ce soir. Ce soir, _c'est mon soir_. S'il te plaît :

_**Sasuke, reviens demain, pas ce soir.**_

._**  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**24/08/10 :** Je viens de finir une nouvelle réécriture. J'vous dis pas, j'ai GA-LÉ-RÉ avec les temps. Vous l'avez sans doute remarquez. Et c'est un peu à la va vite étant donné que c'est ma deuxième de la journée.

Quand? : Donc, ça se passe pendant Shippuden. Naruto doit avoir 17ans. Et Sasuke est toujours avec sa team Hebi sans avoir tué son frère ou avoir rencontré Madara.

Je ne vois pas trop quoi dire à part que... Comme d'habitude, je suis pas entièrement satisfaite et c'était mon tout premier OS. Hum... J'espère tout de même que ça vous a assez plu; que c'est pas trop OOC. Je vais tout de même mettre Friendship même si je crois qu'à un moment, j'insinue que Naruto a comprit pourquoi il faisait ça et se foutait de savoir que Sakura l'aimait. Je sais plus trop où c'est...

Soit, à bientôt,

Chouchou-chan!


End file.
